I'M NOT IN LOVE (No estoy enamorada)
by jakejohnsonnessforever78
Summary: En este fanfiction Jessica Day es la chica mas popular de la escuela y hará de todo por mantener su reputación pero su admirador N 1 Nick Miller esta punto de cambiar su mundo. ;) ;) Tiene contenido M.
1. Capítulo 1:EL ACUERDO

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Esta historia no es nada romántica pero tampoco es triste, cambie los personajes de Nick y Jess. Este es mi primer fanfic y me arriesgue al hacerlo clasificación M.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfic es muy travieso ;) :) Disculpen la ortografía.

Hey Roommates por favor no me juzguen por lo que están apunto de leer, soy nueva en esto y ademas amo New Girl, he leido todos los fanfic publicados de esta pagina. Así que quise hacer algo diferente y picante como les gusta a muchos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL ACUERDO**

Era un aburrido sábado por la mañana.

Ahí estaba yo, en el jardín de mi casa, tendida en una cama de playa con un diminuto bikini azul, mientras el sol resplandecía con toda su fuerza y calentaba mi cuerpo. Con un gesto coqueto unte un poco más el bronceador en mis piernas y luego continuo disfrutando el sol recostándome en la silla.

Puse una tonta expresión de felicidad al recordar mis recientes éxitos en la escuela.

Finalmente había logrado ser la capitana del equipo de las porristas y gracias a eso me había vuelto la chica mas popular de la escuela. Ahora por todos lados habían pretendientes guapos y por donde pasaba las chicas se quedaban mirándome con cara de envidia.

Estúpidas.. Dije con un gesto triunfal mientras le daba un trago a un helado te.

Todo era perfecto en mi vida, pensé mientras me relajaba.

Bueno…

No todo.

Alcance a ver que en la casa de los vecinos, detrás de una de las ventanas de la planta alta se movía una cortina y fijándome con atención me di cuenta que mi vecino de la misma edad que yo me observaba.

Uf ese idiota. Seguramente ese nerd se está dando otra vez el gran espectáculo…!

Dije con sarcasmo. Todos los sábados era lo mismo, apenas me sentaba a tomar el sol, mi vecino Nick y algunos de sus amigos me espiaban..

Me daba mucha risa ver que los nerds caían al suelo desde los árboles.

Así son las cosas, siempre les daba un poco de show como hacer gestos sugerentes al ponerme el bronceador, arquear siempre que podía la espalda. Mi joven público respondía alegremente a mis coqueteos, porque nunca faltaban a su cita de los sábados.

Justo entonces voltee a ver de nuevo a la ventana y alcance a reconocer con dificultad el estúpido cabello de Nick Miller mi vecino. De todos los chicos él era sin dudas mi fan N°1, y cada que me lo encontraba en la calle o donde fuera se me quedaba viendo con cara de tonto pero yo siempre lo ignoraba.

Pobrecito, pensé con maldad, es super nerd.

Nick era el típico clásico cerebrito, la definición de lo que es un NERD. Se la pasaba encerrado en su casa, metido siempre en sus computadoras y juegos de ajedrez, y creo que la única mujer que veía era a mi.

Cuando Nick se mudó a Portland éramos casi unidos ya saben por sus padres que salían juntos e iban a las reuniones en la escuela. A veces sus papas salían y yo iba de niñera a su casa y me la pasaba muy bien con él. Pero en fin, los tiempos cambian y yo me volví popular y el no pero

Es una historia muy divertida de cómo me volví popular ya que en ese tiempo yo estaba muy enamorada del mariscal de campo Sam Sweeney que era todo un sueño.

En aquel entonces yo no era muy popular pero cambie por él, me puse ropa ajustada me cambie de look y ahora soy la chica más popular gracias también a mis secretas habilidades de baile ya que derrote en un concurso de baile a la ex-capitana.

Note que hoy el calor está más fuerte que nunca lo cual no es lo acostumbrado en Portland y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida, hasta pasados los 15 minutos sentí que alguien me toco mi hombro y de mala gana abrí un ojo.

Era Nick.

Y venia vestido con el típico uniforme de Nerd, de camisa desliñada a rayas, pantalones de mezclilla y su cabello marrón largo y por si fuera poco sus malditos frenos.

"¿Qué? – Dije secamente.

Hey Jess.. Perdona, no quería… despertarte. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Dijo Nick con mucha pena. Pero no aquí.. Mejor en mi casa."

Hm ¿Es muy urgente? Estoy tomando el Sol!

S si…bueno si, es urgente…"

¿En serio es urgente? Mira que si es una estupidez…"

N…no Jess, te lo juro… es algo serio…"

"Bueno pero más vale que lo sea…." Respondí de mala gana y sin nada de entusiasmo lo seguí a su casa. Y cuando me abrió la puerta de su habitación pensé que estaría llena de niños ñoños pero sorprendentemente estaba vacía. Eso sí, todo el lugar estaba lleno de computadoras y posters de los cubs y me asombre de lo poco que había cambiado desde que lo había visitado hace años.

."Bueno, ¿ A qué viene todo este misterio? Pregunte con impaciencia.

Es que hm bueno Jess deja que te muestro algo en la computadora. "Respondió Nick con nervios mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y tecleaba algo. Entonces en uno de los monitores aparecieron unas imágenes, que cuando reconocí me quede helada.

En ellas aparecía yo en mi cuarto desnuda en posiciones extrañas ya que como era joven me gustaba admirar mi cuerpo.

P..pero… ¿Cómo fue que…? Tartamudee, sin saber cómo era esto posible.

C. cállate Nick. ¿Cómo es que las tomaste? ¿Me estabas espiando? Dije con las manos temblando por la rabia.

Bueno…si, si eso quieres saber….Respondió bajando un poco bajando la mirada.

Entonces dejo de pasar las imágenes por la computadora y se volteo en su silla para verme de frente. Era obvio que Nick estaba también muy nervioso por la situación, y sudaba demasiado. Pero claro no tan nervioso como para detener su chantaje.

¿"Y..¿Qué quieres por las imágenes?" Pregunte tratando de calmarme.

"Bueno, son 30 fotos, Jess, y yo..."

"¡Ya sé que son 30 fotos, maldita sea! Ahora dime qué quieres.."

"Shhh.. Jess, nos van a oír mis papas. Mira.. Te propongo algo..."

Trate de calmarme de nuevo, ya que Nick tenía razón. Nadie más tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Te escucho..."

"Mira.. te voy a ir dando las fotos, una a una, si tú haces ciertas cosas por mí. ¿Te parece bien?"

"¿Cómo que cosas?"

"Por ejemplo.. te doy 10 si aceptas ser mi novia por todo lo que dure el verano.. Bueno, no una novia de verdad, pero por lo menos en la escuela frente a todos."

"P..pero, ¿Estás loco? ¡Nick, eres un estúpido...!." Grite, y con un gesto irritado camine hasta la puerta.

"Si sales de este cuarto, enviare las fotos a todos en la escuela ahorita..." Respondió Nick en un tono amenazante, y me detuve de golpe.

¡_Maldición_!

Con muchísima frustración le di un golpe a la puerta y resignada di media vuelta y me senté en el borde de la cama.

"Bueno.. Suponiendo que acepto y me das esas 10 fotos. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Nick dudo mucho antes de responder mi pregunta.

Por ahora solo quiero que seas mi novia ya con el tiempo se me ocurrirá algo

"¿Pero qué te has creído, grandísimo idiota? ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!"

Nick se mantuvo impávido.

"Nick .. Por favor.. "Dije en un tono ya más suplicante. "Tú no te atreverías a.. Mostrar las fotos a los demás. ¿No?"

"Jess, me has tratado tan mal estos últimos años que a pesar de que te quiero.. Sí me atrevería. No has hecho nada por merecerte otra cosa"

Me sentía a punto de llorar.

"P..por favor, Nick.. no me hagas esto, yo…

Nick se conmovió un poco al verme así, pero entonces me dijo:

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Jess, más que lo que te acabo de decir. Si no aceptas, hare lo que tenga que hacer… ¿Entiendes?"

Era demasiado. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas y como niña chiquita cubrí mi rostro con las manos. Estaba siendo chantajeada por el más idiota, y encima me sentía traicionada por Nick. Creí que al menos éramos amigos…

"Por cada ocasión te daré una foto. Cuando tengas las 30 te prometo que destruiré el disco duro en el que las guardo."

"Mira, Jess, si quieres ve y piénsalo. ¿Ok? Pero mañana en la escuela quiero que seas una novia muy cariñosa... ¿Entendido? Besitos y apapachos, no quiero que me trates como siempre."

"Estúpido…" Dije en voz baja, apretando los puños de impotencia. Sin darle tiempo a nada salí de su recamara azotando la puerta, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en mi cama, llorando desconsolada.

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora, que tengo todo como siempre he querido?" Me lamentaba una y otra vez, apretando la almohada.

Sabía que estaba en las garras de Nick. Simplemente, no tenía salida. O me volvía su "novia", o seria humillada frente al mundo. Definitivamente la segunda opción era la peor, no me imaginaba lo que dirían mis padres al enterarse, o la escuela, o mis amigas…_Oh Dios_…

Mañana, sería un día espantoso.

* * *

:) Asi es soy un escritor de latinoamerica pero amo New Girl asi que me arriesgue en hacer un fanfic en español. Si les gusto háganme saber para continuar la historia y por favor no me juzguen si cambie el personaje de Jess ya que quise hacerla diferente en esta historia, el personaje de Nick esta basado por el episodio "VIRGINS" donde podemos ver a un nick adolecente totalmente diferente al de hoy y bueno decidí hacer mas sexy Jess ya que muy hermosa y coqueta.


	2. Chapter 2: ESTUPIDO NICK MILLER!

** Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo que es casi romantico pero ira mejorando ya que Nick se muere por Jess pero ella siempre lo rechaza, otra vez disculpen la ortografia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: ESTUPIDO NICK MILLER**

AL SIGUIENTE DIA.

Apenas llegue a la escuela vi con alivio que todo parecía normal. En la entrada principal todo era un caos, con mil personas caminando por todas partes, y como siempre las miradas de todo el público masculino puestas en mí. Claro, yo contribuía a eso, ya que hoy me había vestido con una sexy camisita blanca y faldita corta a cuadros, que me daban una apariencia sumamente sensual, como de colegiala perversa.

Me mordí los labios con una expresión coqueta, ya que sin importar lo que suceda hoy, al menos me vería bien.

Pero en eso vi a Nick llegar en su vieja moto y se me helo la sangre. No solo venia vestido de forma espantosa, con polo azul con rayas blancas y el pelo desaliñado, sino que al verme rápidamente camino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza, dándome un pegajoso beso en la mejilla

"Mi amor, que linda te ves.." Dijo en voz alta mientras yo trataba sutilmente de alejarlo.

"C..cállate, estúpido, así no.. "Respondí en voz baja, apenada por el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Y qué gran show debía de ser, porque ahora todos, absolutamente todos estaban mirándonos.

Seguramente era la sorpresa del siglo. ¿Cómo era posible que Jess, la chica más popular del universo, fuera la novia del máximo nerd, Nick? Y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar: _"¿Viste eso?" "¿A poco ese es su novio?" " Pobre chica, tiene pésimos gustos.._ "

Mi reputación iba en picada.

_Oh Dios, no_.

Pero estaba Nick al parecer muy feliz por todo esto. Con una sonrisita seguía pegado a mí como sanguijuela, y sus brazos me mantenían inmovilizada, sin poder escapar.

"S. Suéltame.." Dije con fuerza, a lo que el reticentemente obedeció.

"¿Pensaste bien lo de ayer, Jess?"

"S..si.. mira, por las 10 fotos acepto ser tu novia. Pero no te voy a dar besos en público ni nada, ¿Entendido?"

"Mira, tu no haces las reglas, si no hay besos no hay trato. Es más, voy a enviar las fotos ya mismo." Respondió molesto Nick.

"E. Espera..." Lo sujeté de la camisa. "Bueno.. Algunos besos ¿Ok?"

"Eso está mejor. Me gusta verte tan obediente."

"Y.. ¿Cuándo quieres que.. Suceda lo demás?" Pregunte mordiéndome los labios.

"Al rato te digo, Jess, pero ahora tengo hambre y quiero ir a la cafetería. ¿Vamos, mi amor?"

"Estúpido.." Le dije al oído, y sin poder evitarlo nos pusimos en marcha. Claro, con su brazo rodeándome la cintura, como todas las parejitas caminan. Yo iba súper incomoda, pero mi situación se iba a poner mucho peor en unos segundos más.

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina vi que mi grupito de porristas estaba platicando alegremente en el pasillo, y con horror me di cuenta que sería inevitable un encuentro con ellas. Sin poder hacer nada más, trate de poner la mejor cara posible ante la situación.

Y entonces, casi de forma simultánea todas mis amigas voltearon a verme, con una expresión desconcertada.

"¿Jess?" "Pero... a dónde vas?" "¿Eres tú?"

Me mordí los labios con impotencia, sin saber qué hacer. "Eh..este.. Si, voy a la cafetería con mi novio. Les presento a Nick..el…es mi novio."

Mis amigas no podían creer lo que veían. Y para colmo Nick les sonrió con la cara más idiota que tenía y dijo triunfalmente: "Si, Jess es mi princesa"

"Oh Dios.." Puse una carita de angustia al oír su comentario. "Bueno, al rato las veo, chicas.. Voy con. Mi novio, a comer algo."

Pero al parecer ellas seguían en shock, y no dijeron nada.

Y yo me sentía súper apenada, y para evitar que me reconocieran aún más me cubrí la cara con las manos mientras nos poníamos nuevamente en marcha hacia la cafetería. Durante el trayecto no podía evitar pensar acerca de que tan bajo podría caer mi reputación, y supe que tenía que hacer algo ya. De alguna forma debía lograr que Nick me diera las fotos de la forma más rápida posible.

Si, debía existir alguna forma...

Entonces llegamos a la cafetería, y Nick me llevo hasta una mesa llenísima de Nerds como él. Y antes de que me pudiera sentar me dijo: "Princesa, ¿Me podrías traer una charola con fruta y cereal para desayunar?"

Con furia en la mirada me le quede viendo, y le dije al oído: "No soy tu sirvienta, estúpido.."

"Mira Jess, eso es lo que hacen las novias. Si no puedes, pues voy a tener que.."

"Ya..ya, no lo digas. Voy por tu maldita fruta.." Respondí con impotencia, y entonces fui a formarme para comprar el desayuno, aun mas frustrada porque el muy idiota ni siquiera dinero me dio para la comida.

Pero entonces voltee a ver de nuevo la mesita de los Nerds y me di cuenta que todos seguían impactados, platicando con actitudes misteriosas entre ellos. Con una sonrisita sarcástica pensé que definitivamente esto era algo importante en sus vidas, ya que por fin "Uno de su clase" había logrado atrapar a una de las porristas.

Y así estuve analizándolos durante un rato, hasta que por fin me atendieron en la cafetería y volví con la charola a la mesa. Pero justo cuando me iba a sentar Nick dijo: "Mi amor, ¿No te quieres sentar en mis piernas?"

Y claro, lo dijo de tal forma que TODOS ahí lo pudieran oír, y al instante miles de miradas se clavaron en mí. Y cuando le puse a Nick mi clásica expresión de odio él solo sonrió de vuelta.

"Uff…" Resople con resignación, y con un saltito ágil me senté en las piernas de Nick, que inmediatamente me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó contra él. Y claro, su erección contra mis nalgas fue evidente.

"Eso, mi princesa obediente." Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello, a lo que el resto de sus amigos respondió con un griterío tremendo. Y yo me quería morir ahí mismo, y con muchísima vergüenza trate de no voltear a ver a nadie y desayunar en paz.

_Dios, esto es humillante. Soy como su maldita mascota de lujo_.

Y así pasaron 30 "Eternos" minutos…

Y en medio del mas total aburrimiento vi por enésima vez mi plato vacío, y al ver el de Nick apreté las manos con irritación, ya que el maldito ñoño todavía tenía su plato intacto, y por si fuera poco estaba metido en un debate acerca de no sé qué reacción química con otros cerebritos. ¡A este ritmo estaría sentada en sus piernas una semana más…!

_Bueno, al menos el nerdcito se la había pasado dá.ndome un suave masaje en la espalda y.._. _Uf... se siente bien_. _Quizás no todo sea tan malo_, pensé ingenuamente.

O quizás sí. De repente oí que algunos de los chicos retaban a Nick y le decían: "Bueno, si es tu novia dale un beso..."

"¿Qué…?" Pregunte volteando a ver a los chicos, que con ansiedad nos miraban a los dos como si fuéramos especímenes de un zoológico. Entonces mire de reojo a Nick, y vi que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. A pesar de nuestro "trato", era evidente que tomar la iniciativa para besar a una chica era aún territorio desconocido para él.

Y el resto de sus amigos parecía darse cuenta también de esto, y como un tiburón que huele la sangre esperaban de forma no muy discreta su fallo.

Y…

No sé qué me paso, quizás sentí lastima, o ternura… o no sé. Pero decidida me di la vuelta y con un gesto apasionado deslice mis dedos en su cabello y le di el beso de lengua más intenso y perverso de la historia. Mis labios encontraron los suyos y mi lengua entro sin piedad en su boca, explorando cada centímetro de ella, mientras Nick solo podía responder torpemente moviendo los labios como desesperado, pero en una cadencia deliciosa.

Y al ver su reacción agresivamente me apreté contra su cuerpo aún más y durante casi dos minutos no hubo poder humano que nos pudiera separar. Durante todo este tiempo deje escapar algunos tiernos y sensuales jadeos, y cuando finalmente mi boca se separó de la suya vi que estaba en shock y con una sonrisita dulce le dije al oído: "Esto cuenta por dos fotos.. ¿Ok?"

"S..si…" Respondió con apuros Nick, casi sin aire. "Gracias, Jess.."

"De nada, estúpido..." Dije sin poder evitar reírme un poco.

El silencio en el comedor era absoluto.

Los nerds nos miraban con la boca abierta, impresionados. Y de repente alguien grito algo que sonó a celebración y se desato la algarabía y el griterío fue ensordecedor. Al parecer

tenían un nuevo héroe, Nick, y todos comenzaron a corear su nombre por todo lo alto. _"Nick , Nick, Nick…!"_

Sonreí con picardía al ver esto, y sin darme cuenta recargue mi cabeza en los hombros de Nick.

De repente sonó el timbre que señalaba el fin del descanso y todos en la cafetería fueron saliendo en estampida de vuelta a sus clases. Pero Nick no me dejo levantarme, y me le quede viendo con desconcierto sin saber a qué iba todo esto. Finalmente dijo: "Jess, tengo un plan.. Voy a tomar una clase de Biología, pero quiero que me esperes a la salida. ¿Ok?"

"P..pero, Nick, esa clase termina a las 3, mi última clase es a la 1…" Me queje.

"Eso no me importa. Espérame en la entrada."

"Pero.."

"No está a discusión esto, Jess. ¿Ok?"

"Idiota… está bien, te esperare." Respondí enojada.

"El muy estúpido.. ¿Qué se ha creído?" Refunfuñe, levantándome poco a poco. Pero entonces sentí algo curioso entre mí. El realmente besaba muy bien.

Oh Dios. No será porque lo había ¿Disfrutado?

_No, claro que no_.

_Que idea tan estúpida_…

Me reí un poco ante mis absurdas ideas, y trate de no pensar más en eso. ¿_Yo? ¿Enamorada de un nerd? ¡Ja! Nunca…_

Entonces con mucha prisa salí del lugar donde me encontraba y me puse en marcha a mis clases. Pero una vez ahí era como si no hubiera asistido, porque durante todo el tiempo hasta la salida estuve como atontada, sin poner nada de atención.

Así fueron pasando las horas, hasta que finalmente dio la una de la tarde y todo mundo salió corriendo a su casa..

Excepto yo, claro.

Frustrada, me quede esperando en la entrada a que mi "noviecito" saliera….

* * *

:) Se viene el capitulo 3. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y no me juzguen ya que es mi primer fanfic

katy


	3. Capitulo 3: Un paseo por la playa

**CAPITULO 3: UN PASEO POR LA PLAYA**

Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento

Eran las 3:40 y Nick aun no salía. ¿Quién se creía el muy estúpido para tenerme asi esperando? Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, el muy idiota apareció en la entrada.

"¡Idiota, me pudiste haber avisado que te tardarías…!" Le reclame indignada.

"Perdona, Jess, es que me quede emocionado con un experimento.. " Respondió sinceramente apenado. "Pero no te preocupes, te voy a compensar la espera."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo…?"

Nick fue rápidamente al estacionamiento cercano y volvió a toda prisa con su vieja motoneta.

"Este es el premio, un paseo en motoneta.." Dijo con singular alegría.

Me quede helada. Ya había visto la espantosa motoneta de Nick en otras ocasiones, pero ahora que la tenía cerca se veía aun peor. Era un montón de chatarra oxidada y mal pintada, con golpes por todos lados, y daba la impresión que al pasar por un tope se desarmaría en pedazos.

"P..pero.. esa cosa es un asco. ¡Esta espantosa! Ni pienses que me voy a subir a tu porquería..." Respondí con desdén.

Nick se quedo muy serio, evidentemente herido por mi reacción.

"J. Jess, no vuelvas a hablar así de ella, Sharon ha sido una motoneta excelente."

"¿Sharon? No me digas que le pusiste nombre a esa basura.."

"¡No es basura, es mi motoneta!" Dijo Nick muy enojado.

"Como sea, no me voy a subir a eso… "

"Bueno, si no te subes… supongo que tendré que ir a enviar unos emails en la casa.." Me amenazó.

Me puse roja de coraje al oír eso y sentí unas ganas infinitas de reventarle la cara con una cachetada en ese momento. Pero algo en mi interior me contuvo, sabiendo que mi reputación pendía de un hilo.

"¡Esta bien, maldita sea! ¿Ok?"

Y entonces como pude me subí al espantoso armatoste, cruzando los brazos en evidente reproche. Pero para mi sorpresa Nick se sentó atrás de mí, apretándose descaradamente contra mi espalda. Y de nuevo, su evidente erección contra mis nalgas me saco un suspiro coqueto.

"¿Pero. Que haces? ¿No deberías ir adelante?"

"Voy a ir atrás, Jess, creo que se siente mucho más rico." Respondió con cinismo mientras hacia un gesto como si me fuera a abrazar, aunque solo era para agarrar el manubrio de la moto con las manos.

Refunfuñe un poco. Sin dudas la escena era ridícula. La capitana de porristas sentada en la más espantosa motoneta de la historia, y para colmo con un Nerd calenturiento atrás.

"Oh Dios.. Ojala nadie me vea…" Dije para mí, suspirando.

Entonces Nick prendió el aparato y acelero unas cuantas veces a modo de prueba. Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro nos pusimos en marcha. Y bueno, he de admitir que no todo era tan malo, ya el viento en mi rostro se sentía delicioso. Durante un segundo hasta pensé que podría ser divertido todo aquello.

Pero mi suerte nunca duraba mucho.

La vuelta a la realidad fue de lo más cruda posible. Frenando con fuerza la motoneta, Nick se apretó de nuevo contra mi espalda, y pude sentir como su erección se apretaba con muchísima lujuria contra mis nalgas. "¿Podrías alejarte un poco, Estúpido? Me estas apretando demasiado.."

"No.." Me dijo con una risita. "Se siente riquísimo estar aquí atrás."

"Idiota.." Dije dándole un codazo ligero en la costilla, pero ni así se alejo de mi espalda.

Entonces coloco su barbilla en mi hombro, para evitar mi largo cabello que se mecía hacia atrás con el viento. Y de forma desafiante se apretó mas a mí y para evitar alguna reacción negativa acelero aun más la motoneta.

Resignada, no tuve más remedio que permitir que la situación siguiera. A toda velocidad fuimos avanzando por mil calles, y justo cuando iba a cantar victoria de que nadie nos había visto…

…llegamos a un alto y nos detuvimos. Y en ese momento un hermoso corvette negro convertible se colocó a nuestro lado y reconocí al conductor.

Era Sam Sweeney, uno de los jugadores estrella de futbol de la escuela y el galán más perseguido por las chicas. Y claro, uno de mis tantos pretendientes. La ocasión no podía pintar peor, y justo cuando trate de cubrirme la cara para evitar que me reconociera, me dijo: "¿Jess? ¿Eres tu…?"

_Oh Dios_.

"Ah… -Dije volteándolo a ver con una expresión tonta- H..hola Sam.. ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Eh.. me dirigía a mi casa. ¿Y.. tu?" Contesto visiblemente extrañado de verme ahí, trepada en esa espantosa motoneta con un idiota.

"Eh.. pues yo.."

"Es mi novia, y la llevo a su casa.." Interrumpió Nick, dándome un ridículo beso en el cuello.

"¿Eso es tu novio, Jess?" Contesto de forma grosera Sam, sin dignarse voltear a ver a Nick.

"Este.. si. Te quería hablar de él, pero.. " Dije con la cara colorada de la vergüenza.

Sam volvió a ver a Nick, y por su expresión burlona vi que sin dudas mi reputación sufriría muchos más daños cuando lo contara a sus amigos. Entonces la luz verde se prendió y en un instante el corvette acelero a toda prisa y se perdió a la distancia.

"Dios, eso fue horroroso... ¿Tenias que abrir la boca, estúpido?" Regañe a Nick.

"Pero..¿Qué hice?" Se defendió.

"Eso de _"Es mi novia",_ ¡¿Tienes que contárselo a todos?!"

"P..pues.. Si. Eres mi novia. Aunque sea por un trato, eso eres. ¿No?"

"Idiota.." Dije inclinándome hacia delante, sintiéndome a punto de llorar. Nick se quedo callado por unos segundos, hasta que le dije: "¿Qué puedo hacer para que terminemos el trato más rápidamente?"

"Nada solo tienes que ser mi novia … -Dijo enojado."

Pues tiene que ver algo que quieras de mi tal vez te puedo mostrar un pecho o algo. – Dije sin pensar.

"¿Por qué no quieres que sea de esa forma…? ¿Estoy tan feo acaso?" Dijo Nick con un poco de susceptibilidad en la voz, obviamente herido en su orgullo.

No..."No es solo que tengo una reputación" y donde me llevas – Dije Jess mirando el atardecer.

Ya veras – Nick dijo mientras llegaban a una playa.

Llegamos por la tarde a la playa y claramente se podía ver el atardecer, las nubes eran de color naranja y morada y se veía el sol ocultándose.

Ven - Nick dijo tomando la mano de Jess y dirigiéndose hacia la orilla de la playa.

Wohhhh Nick esto es increíble – Dije asombrada por el lugar donde Nick me había traído.

Lo se vengó aquí cada que puedo – Me dijo Nick sacando una pequeña manta de su mochila.

Porque me trajiste aquí – Pregunte a Nick asombrada por el lugar.

Sabes Jess te traje aquí porque quiero que te des cuenta que eres muy importante para mi y te mereces lo mejor y todo lo que te puedo dar es esta hermosa vista en este increíble lugar. – Me dijo mirando mis ojos.

Nick me encanta – Dije porque nadie había hecho esto por mi, los chicos suelen llevarme a un bar a una disco pero el me llevo a miles de kilómetros de distancia solo para poder ver el atardecer.

Después de algunas horas fuimos a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Yo estaba con un vestido y descalza llevaba mis zapatos en las manos mientras Nick me contaba de su familia y la escuela.

"Espero que algún día me aceptes como tu novio real" – Nick me sonrió

En tus sueños tonto y llévame a casa que es tarde – Dije preocupada por estaba apunto anochecer.

Si vamos no quiero meterte en problemas – El me dijo amablemente.

Llegamos por la noche a casa y el con mucho cuidado me bajo de la moto yo estaba como sonrojada por tal caballerosidad.

Nick me regreso a la realidad con una pregunta:" Entonces… mañana te espero para irnos juntos a la escuela, Jess ¿Ok?"

"Si.." Dije suspirando, aun con la mirada baja. Me sentía estúpida porque me estaba enamorando de el. ¿Qué? NO!

Nos vemos – Me dijo dándome un beso en el mejilla

Si como sea hasta mañana nerd – Le dije porque no podía hacerle creer que todo estaba bien después de todo lo que me esta haciendo.

No sé qué le había hecho a Nick antes, pero al parecer tenía un enorme resentimiento conmigo. En fin, ahora estaba demasiado cansada para pelear o discutir. Me di la vuelta y en unos minutos ya estaba en mi cama, dándole mil vueltas al asunto. Me sentía muy confundida, con una lucha mental entre lo que creía y lo que había pasado en la playa.

Hasta que finalmente…

… fui quedándome dormida.

Y sin poder evitarlo, toda la noche soñé con lo que había pasado con Nick. Una y otra vez, casi como si fuera una lección que debía aprender a como diera lugar. Y los sueños no dejaban tampoco lugar a dudas…


	4. Capitulo 4: QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR

hola Roommates les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia "NO ESTOY ENAMORADA" donde Jess siendo la mas capitana popular terminara enamorándose del chico Nerd. les advierto que este capitulo es clasificación M.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 : QUE DIABLOS ACABO DE PASAR**

Estaba teniendo el más candente sueño de la historia

Desesperada, me veía corriendo por mil pasillos y salones, perseguida implacablemente por Nick, que cuando me alcanzaba me besaba apasionadamente. Yo le rogaba que se detuviera ya que todo el mundo nos veía.

… el me atrapo.

En ocasiones me arrinconaba contra la pared y me levantaba y nos fundíamos en un sucio beso, en otras estábamos en un sofá y el estaba encima de mi. Fueron tantas las ocasiones y formas que simplemente perdí la cuenta, pero en mi fantasía todo me estaba resultando exquisito, inconscientemente apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, retorciéndome como gata en celo en la cama.

Y sin poder evitarlo los gemidos sexuales escapaban una y otra vez de mi boca, y eso parecía motivar más al Nick de mis sueños, que con sus grandes manos me acariciaba todo el cuerpo.

"¿Jess? Jess, despiértate hija, estas teniendo una pesadilla." Dijo mi Mama cariñosamente mientras me sacudía el hombro.

"¿Eh…? ¿Qué paso..?" Dije confundida, abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, hija. –Dijo mi Mama con preocupación-Te quejabas mucho, y por eso vine a despertarte."

"Uf.. no, no te preocupes, Mami.. no me pasa nada, solo.. fue un mal sueño." Me senté en el borde de la cama y me cubrí la cara con las manos." Qué hora es?"

Mi Mama sonrió complacida al ver que la situación estaba bajo control. Me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y dijo: "Las 8, y ya debes de arreglarte para ir a la escuela. ¿Ok?" Y entonces salió de mi habitación para atender sus asuntos.

Me quede ahí sentada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Realmente había sido capaz de soñar todo eso? Y lo peor de todo no había sido el aspecto pervertido del sueño, sino que me había gustado.

Oh Dios. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Apreté las manos con furia, sintiendo un súbito arranque de dignidad. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para tenerme en este estado? No, señor, debía ponerle un alto a esta situación. Ya de por si era bastante humillante ser la novia de ese idiota.

La vieja Jess debía volver, llegar a ser de nuevo la reina del universo.

Si, sin duda…

¿Pero cómo?

Me quede pensando en eso un rato. Claramente mi reputación en estos momentos no estaba en el punto más alto, así que tenía que tomar medidas para evitar en lo posible las consecuencias negativas de mi situación con Nick. Debía buscar la forma para mantener mi popularidad intacta.

Entonces me vino a la mente una idea genial. Esta noche habría una fiesta y sería en la casa de Schiller, uno de los juniors millonarios de la escuela. ¡Claro! Solo la crema y nata de la sociedad acudiría, por lo que lo mejor que podría hacer sería ir sola y ser el centro de atención, para variar.

"¡Dios mío, que súper idea…!" Me dije con una sonrisita malévola en la cara.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de mi cuarto y rápidamente conteste.

"¡Jess, estaba preocupada por ti..!" Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Angie, una de las porristas de mi equipo y la chica más hipócrita del mundo. Siempre había querido el puesto de capitana, y desde que se lo gané había estado tratando de ganarse mi "amistad".

"Ah.. Angie, que alegría, amiga.. ¿Y porque preocupada?" Dije con la más profunda hipocresía.

"Uff, o sea, es que desde que agarraste a eso de novio, todas creemos que te volviste loca."

La sangre me hirvió ante el comentario, pero contuve la calma.

"No, para nada, pues… es que lo tengo de novio porque… pobrecito, le quedan 3 meses de vida y quise ser su última alegría en este mundo."

"¡Ay, amiga, que buena eres..!-Dijo Angie con una voz sutilmente cínica. "Claro, tan noble tú, ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió eso?"

"Si, ya sabes cómo soy, siempre ayudando. Por cierto, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?"

"¡Helllowww, pues claro! O sea, todas, todas vamos a ir súper fashion, es un evento único, súper cool."

"Bueno, yo iré también.. ¿Pasarías por mi?"

"Amiguis, ni lo tienes que pedir. ¿A qué hora pasamos? Voy a ir con todas las chicas del equipo."

"No sé, a las 10pm, ¿Va?"

"Súper, nos vemos amiguis, besitos "

Colgué con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria, bastante irritada por la actitud de Angie. Bueno, más que la actitud fue la posición de lástima que me manifestó. Y lo peor era que seguramente así pensaría más de uno, por lo que ahora más que nunca mi presencia en esa fiesta era indispensable.

Sin duda, mi única salida.

*** 11 Horas después **

El resto del día pasó sorprendentemente rápido. En la escuela no vi en ningún momento a Nick, y las clases fueron pasando una tras otra sin incidentes. Finalmente, y casi sin darme cuenta, ya estaba de vuelta en mi recamara y comenzaba a anochecer.

Eso sí, todo el día le había dado vueltas en mi cabeza al gran evento, y cada vez me sentía más contenta por lo que sucedería en la noche. Tenía que ir vestida de forma espectacular, claro está, y entonces fui a darme un baño rápido, y al terminar corrí a mi closet para elegir el atuendo que llevaría.

Y lo primero que escogí fue una sensual tanguita rosa que fui subiendo por mis piernas lentamente, ruborizándome en el proceso. Luego me puse un súper sensual vestidito negro de tubo de una pieza, que cubría desde mis muñecas hasta un poquito debajo de mis nalgas, y se apretaba contra mi cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Luego, para completar la imagen sexual que quería, me puse unas botas de terciopelo blanco a media pierna, y finalmente me arregle el cabello en una linda cola de caballo y me pinte un poco el rostro. Entonces con vanidad me paré frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo que vi me dejo impactada.

Uff. Me veo súper sexy.

Con una sonrisita picara di varias vueltecitas para lucir mi figura, y supe que los chicos en la fiesta se morirían de la impresión al verme llegar así. Justo entonces oí como sonaba un claxon en la calle, y al asomarme vi que en un jeep amarillo estaban mis amigas saludándome como desesperadas.

"¡Ya voy, espérenme!" Les grite mientras agarraba una pequeña bolsita negra y a toda velocidad bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Pero cuando la abrí me lleve una sorpresa, ya que ahí estaba Nick, con sus típicas fachas de nerd y un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

"H..hola Jess.. te traía esto.." Dijo entre apenado e impactado, recorriéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza."Wow.. estas súper linda esta noche."

"Ah.. si, gracias.. –Dije con indiferencia- Me tengo que ir a una fiesta, pero pues deja las flores en la sala. ¿Ok?"

"¿A una fiesta? ¿Oye, y si vamos juntos?" Preguntó emocionado.

"No, no creo, es muy exclusiva, gente como tú no puede entrar.." Dije con desdén.

"Gente… ¿Como yo?" Le cambió inmediatamente la expresión.

"Bueno... no quise que sonara así. Pero tú me entiendes, ¿No? Nos vemos mañana, y gracias por las flores."

Y sin darle tiempo a responder corrí hasta el Jeep y me subí en la parte de atrás. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera voltee a ver a Nick mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha a la fiesta. Había sido más cruel de lo necesario, sí, pero esta era mi noche y nadie me quitaría eso.

*** En la Fiesta, 15 minutos después ***

"¡Hola chicos…!" Grito Angie de forma escandalosa mientras que ella y el resto de mi equipo de porristas entraban a la casa de Schiller, una lujosísima residencia en las afueras de la ciudad. Y yo las iba siguiendo unos pasos atrás, y cuando por fin entre vi que todo era un pandemónium, ya que el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente y la cerveza y las risas fluían alegremente.

Entonces fui siguiendo a mis amigas con dificultad entre las miles de parejitas bailando, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una mesita junto a la alberca en la cual ya varios chicos nos estaban esperando. Una a una mis amigas se fueron sentando, pero por las miradas que me daba el público masculino ahí reunido supe que la estrella sin duda era yo.

¡Y esa sensación me fascinaba!

Y claro, los chicos se morían por llamar mi atención y me ofrecían cosas: "Ven, Jess, siéntate aquí.. ""No, nena, aquí.." "Vamos, Jess ¿Te traigo algo de beber?"

"Gracias, chicos, ¿Me podrían traer un tequila?" Les dije a mis admiradores con una sonrisita coqueta.

Y casi de inmediato 2 de ellos se levantaron y a toda prisa fueron hasta el bar cercano. Voltee a ver a Angie y le sonreí con malicia, disfrutando el darle estas muestras de mi poder con los hombres, porque…

…A ella ni siquiera le preguntaron si quería algo de tomar.

En menos de un minuto los chicos regresaron con mi bebida, y como la lujuria estaba a tope esa noche, aproveche para de forma picara sentarme de un modo más sensual que de costumbre. Con total inocencia arquee un poco la espalda y cruce seductoramente mis largas y espectaculares piernas, y cuando voltee a ver de reojo a los chicos supe que a más de uno le estaba a punto de dar un infarto.

"J. Jess... " Dijo uno de ellos, tragando saliva. "¿Vas a llevar al equipo de porristas al partido de mañana?"

Lo mire de la forma más sensual posible. "No sé. Depende de si nos tratan bien esta noche.

"S..sí, claro, las vamos a tener muy divertidas todo el tiempo eh." Y el pobre chico comenzó a sudar de nervios mientras bajaba la mirada.

Me mordí los labios con actitud de travesura ante eso.

"Ay Jess.." Dijo Angie en mi oído, visiblemente irritada. "Abusas de esos chicos, el pobre se está muriendo de la pena."

"Bueno, Angie, es la carga que llevo en mis hombros, ser espectacularmente bonita. " Respondí con ironía, lo cual saco una risita falsa de mi rival.

"Ah sí.. sin duda. ¿Oye, y que paso con tu noviecito?" Respondió Angie con evidente rencor.

"Se quedó en casa por sus tratamientos. Ya sabes, pobrecito. 3 Meses de vida." Dije con una mirada de ternura pura.

Angie no dijo nada, y se limitó a darle un trago a su bebida con frustración.

Voltee a ver de nuevo a la gente a mi alrededor, y como esperaba, casi todos los chicos en la fiesta no me quitaban la vista de encima. Bueno, no solo a mi sino a todas las chicas de la mesa, porque con toda honestidad aquí estaban los mejores especímenes femeninos de toda la escuela. Pero eso si, al ser yo la capitana del equipo de porristas eso me hacia sin duda el manjar más apetitoso de todos.

Le di otro trago a mi bebida, y casi sin darme cuenta ya tenía a otros 3 chicos guapísimos sentados a mí alrededor, todos con el evidente afán de ganarse mis atenciones. Sonreí de forma frívola, fascinada con la atención. Sin duda, esta sería una noche especial.

… Y desgraciadamente, lo fue.

Al parecer mi buena suerte se acababa apenas me confiaba, porque apenas unos segundos después se oyó un bullicio en la puerta principal. Entonces de entre la multitud apareció Nick, vestido de la forma más espantosa posible, con un saco y pantalón de mezclilla, acompañado de una camisa verde de cuadros, y una rosa en la bolsa frontal.

¡Dios mío, esto no me puede estar sucediendo! Dije en voz baja, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

"¡Hola Jess, mi princesa..!" Gritó alegremente Jess mientras me daba un beso idiota en la frente.

"¿Pero qué haces…?" Le pregunte en voz baja, visiblemente irritada.

"Pues, vengo a la fiesta contigo. ¿O te molesta, mi amor?"

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Si quería mantener la farsa del "noviecito", debía ser lo más convincente posible. "Eh.. sí, mi amor. Ven, vamos a un lugar más privado a platicar." Y entonces agarre a Nick con fuerza de la mano y casi lo fui arrastrando hasta que llegamos a una esquina medio oscura del jardín.

"Uy, hasta me dolió la mano, Jess." Dijo en tono de chiste Nick.

"¡Estúpido! ¿Pero qué carajos haces aquí?" Le reclame indignada.

"Mira, no te estás portando como la noviecita educada que quiero ehh.."

"Me vale madre eso, Nick, ¡Te dije claramente que no te invitaba a la fiesta!" Respondí apretando los puños de la impotencia.

"Pues, el trato era que serias mi noviecita, y si no puedes hacer eso tendré que tomar algunas medidas. ¿Entendido?"

"No te creo, nerdcito, porque tú sabes que me necesitas y no renunciarías tan fácilmente a eso. Además, esto de ser tu noviecita ya me está hartando." Reclame con seguridad.

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, si, tienes razón, te necesito , pero si no te portas como la noviecita cariñosa que espero, al menos una de las fotos saldrá en internet cuando el trato termine. ¿Entendiste, muñeca? Además, eso te ganas por tratarme tan mal." Dijo Nick con mucha irritación en su voz.

"¡No puede ser..!" Dije con impotencia a la vez que me le quedaba mirando con cara de enojo. Pero sabía que él tenía razón, no podía escaparme de ser su noviecita. Me quede sin hablarle durante casi 10 minutos, y cuando por fin me tranquilice le dije:

"Mira… ve y tráeme un tequila. ¿Ok? No pienso moverme de esta esquina en toda la noche."

Nick me miro con una cara que dejo en claro que mi comentario le había dolido, y entonces se puso en marcha al Bar. Me recline en la baranda, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el disgusto que acababa de pasar, hasta que pasados unos minutos Nick volvió con mi tequila y me lo ofreció.

Sorprendentemente, luego se quedó en silencio junto a mí y no dijo nada durante un rato.

Le di varios tragos a mi bebida, y cuando la curiosidad ya me tenía vuelta loca le pregunte: "¿Estas molesto conmigo?"

"Si. Jess, eres muy cruel." Dijo sin mirarme.

"Ah, ¿Cruel? ¿Necesito recordarte quien es el que me está chantajeando?"

"Si, pero.. ¿Tan mal te la has pasado?"

"P..pues, claro.. ha sido asqueroso todo."

"No te creo, porque siempre has gemido cuando te beso de una forma que deja en claro que te gusta. Y no me digas que no, Jess."

"Pues, creo que estas volviéndote loco o algo. Yo NO he gemido de placer contigo NUNCA."

"¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de esto?" Y acto seguido me mostro su reloj, y al apretar un botón se oyeron claramente mis gemidos. Y sin duda, eran sexuales.

"Estúpido, ¿Me has estado grabando?"

"Si, ¿A poco no está súper este reloj? –Contestó súper emocionado- Pero solo graba voz. ¿Ya vez como sí has gemido de placer?"

Le di varios tragos a mi bebida y no le respondí. Me había descubierto, y por más que pensaba que responder nada me convencía. Resignada, me di cuenta que el silencio era mi única alternativa posible.

Nick se quedó callado también, y durante un largo rato nos quedamos admirando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Seguí tomándome el tequila, hasta que de repente…

…Paso algo que altero aun mas mis planes.

Quizás causado por el enojo o lo que sea, el tequila comenzó a hacer efecto. Y fue súper intenso y REPENTINO. Me sentí mareada de repente, y me puse a reírme como tonta. Nick vio inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, y me dijo:

"Jess ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Uff. Si, nerdcito.. me siento suuuper.." Dije agarrándome a la baranda con dificultad.

"Ay Jess, ya se te subió la bebida. Te voy a llevar a tu casa ¿Ok?" Dijo Nick sujetándome de la cintura, a lo cual respondí abrazándolo con fuerzas. Pude sentir como su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, y sonreí un poquito.

Regresamos a la fiesta y aun atontada me fui despidiendo de todos, mientras Nick seguía llevándome en sus brazos hacia la salida entre la multitud. Lentamente llegamos hasta la puerta principal, y cuando estuvimos afuera vi que la espantosa pick up de Nick estaba estacionada en la entrada.

Y no pude evitar poner una cara de burla al ver eso. Era un vehículo espantoso, modelo 60, con golpes y manchas de oxido por todas partes. Claramente esa camioneta había visto muchísimo camino en su vida.

"E..espera, Nick.. ¿N..nos vamos a ir en esa…cosa, a la casa?" Dije arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo como me movían el piso.

"Si, Jess.. " Respondió con indiferencia Nick, y entonces me abrió la puerta del pasajero y con un pequeño esfuerzo se aseguró que estuviera bien sentada y luego me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

Rápidamente fue hasta el otro lado y se colocó al volante, y cuando encendió la espantosa camioneta se oyó un rugido tremendo del motor. Acelerando poco a poco dio la vuelta y nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa.

Cerré los ojos, aún muy mareada por todo lo ocurrido. Voltee a ver a Nick, y vi que estaba con la vista fija en el camino.

"¿Nick…?"

"Dime, Jess.."

Me reí de forma boba, lo cual hizo que sonriera un poco. "¿S. Sabes..? Ayer soñé contigo."

"¿Ah sí?" Respondió con muchísimo interés.

"Sip. Me perseguías en el sueño, y luego lo hacíamos contra la pared.." Dije de nuevo entre risitas.

Nick comenzó a sudar de repente por lo que estaba oyendo.

"Oye, Jess.. y.. ¿Qué más pasaba?"

Me recosté contra la puerta, sintiendo el frio aire del bosque alborotando mi largo cabello negro.

"Me besabas los labios de una manera desornada pero apasionadamente a la vez y luego bajabas por mi pecho .. Nick . Y luego bajabas mas y mas .. y…"

Y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida.

Casi ni sentí cuando la camioneta bajo la velocidad y se metió en un camino rural, ocasionando que se zarandeara un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estábamos en un mirador, con las luces de la ciudad a la distancia.

"Uf..d..Donde estamos..?" Dije con una risita boba, mirando a Nick.

"Es un mirador, Jess... ¿Ves? De aquí se ve tu casa, asómate."

Con esfuerzos me levante un poco y por más que trate no encontré ni siquiera mi calle.

"Jess.. ¿Tu tienes… alguna fantasía?" Me preguntó con pena Nick.

"Uf.. " Me recosté de nuevo en el asiento, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo. "Si... me imagino que… uf... tu cara entre mis piernas... "Y de nuevo se me escapo una risita.

Nick no dijo nada y salió de la camioneta rápidamente, pasando por enfrente del motor. Luego llego hasta mi puerta y la abrió lentamente, para acto seguido darme un beso en la rodilla.

"¿Y..eso? E..estúpido.." Le dije con una mirada simpática, dándole una ligera cachetada.

¿No…quisieras que... hiciera tu fantasía realidad, Jess? Hasta ahora tú has sido la que… ha hecho todo."

Me mordí los labios de una forma sugerente, y con un gesto delicado dije que si con la cabeza. Entonces Nick coloco sus manos en mis rodillas y me hizo girar sobre el asiento hasta que mis piernas quedaron apuntando hacia fuera. Me deje caer en el asiento de la pick up mientras Nick abría mis piernas, y apenas un segundo después sentí como apretaba con firmeza su rostro contra mi sexo, apenas protegido por la delicada tela de mi tanga rosa.

"Ahh….ay…" Gemí en respuesta, arqueando la espalda de forma sugerente.

Nick se envalentono al oír mi reacción, y su boca se pegó aún más agresivamente contra la tanguita, resoplando de forma agresiva a través de la telita mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mis piernas, acariciándolas.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos, poniéndome muy tensa mientras él seguía con sus amorosas maniobras entre mis piernas, y entonces sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi falda y me agarraban los costados de la tanga. Levante en respuesta un poquito la cintura, y poco a poco mi delicada prenda fue deslizándose por mis piernas hasta que quedo libre.

Me sentía completamente vulnerable. Y mi coño necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, una boca hambrienta dispuesta a devorar los jugos que tan generosamente ofrecía.

Y Nick no defraudo. Su boca se apretó a mi sexo con desesperación, y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse como loca por todos lados, dándome unos escalofríos deliciosos. La sensación rasposa de su piel contra mi delicado clítoris me estaba poniendo a mil.

"Ay…ah…uhhh… "Gemí tiernamente, abriendo más las piernas. Las sensaciones invadían mi cerebro, y mi razón cada vez funcionaba peor.

Nick tenía una lengua exquisita. La deslizaba con maestría a lo largo de mis engordados labios y terminaba en mi clítoris, para repetir una y otra vez el proceso. Su boca tampoco paraba, y jalaba y mordía deliciosamente mis pliegues, lo que me hacía dar unos saltitos inocentes que evidentemente le fascinaban, porque lo volvía a hacer cual niño travieso.

"J..Jess.. Jess, mi amor.." Dijo Nick en un murmullo, demasiado ocupado en devorar tan exquisito platillo que la vida ponía frente a él.

".. .. ..mas… Nick, mas…" Decía yo febrilmente, y entonces lo agarre violentamente del cabello y lo apreté con fuerza contra mi coño. Nick reacciono con un gruñidito erótico, y entendiendo mis urgencias se volvió loco y con sus labios y lengua empezó a mamar mi clítoris de forma bestial.

"AAAAAhhh…ahhhhhh…ahhhhhh…." Jadee en éxtasis, con mis manos temblorosas por la emoción. Estaba a punto de venirme.

Pero justo entonces algo sucedió. Nick se subió a la camioneta conmigo y se colocó entre mis piernas, con su miembro erecto apuntando hacia mi intimidad.

"N..Nick, no.. " Dije aun mareada, levantándome un poco hasta quedar sentada frente a él. " soy virgen."

"J..Jess, solo… déjame ser el primero amor".

"N..no… es que…"

Nick se me acerco al cuello y paso su lengua por todo lo largo, sacándome un par de gemiditos más. "Anda.. Jess, solo la puntita."

Una gota de sudor resbalo por mi rostro, y sentí que mi corazón se estaba a punto de salir de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo estaba al 100%, y mi sexo clamaba a gritos tener algún tipo de desahogo.

"¿M..me prometes.. –Dije arrastrando las palabras, aun mareada- que.. solo la puntita?"

"Si, si Jess, te lo juro.. Solo la punta…" Me dijo en el cuello Nick, dándome un juguetón beso.

"Uf.." Suspire sensualmente, y entonces me apreté contra Nick y lo abrace con fuerza.

El se acerco un poco más a mí y sentí como su grueso miembro se colocaba en la entrada de mi coño, abriendo de par en par mis delicados y ardientes labios. Con un movimiento suave Nick fue penetrándome, poco a poco, entrando cada vez más en mí…

"N…nick, s..solo la..puntita…" Dije apretándome inconscientemente a su cuerpo, sintiendo como él no estaba respetando el trato.

"S..si Jess.. " Me respondió con un evidente tartamudeo.

Mala señal.

Su mienbro se iba metiendo cada vez más en mí, y con impotencia le clave las uñas en la espalda, lo cual hizo que saltara un poco pero no que se detuviera.

"¡N..Nick…! D..detente…" Le dije suplicante al oído, pero era inútil. Su carne seguía abriéndose paso entre la mía, ensanchando hasta el límite mis paredes internas mientras mi clítoris pulsaba insistentemente una deliciosa señal orgásmica.

No.. detente… d..detente..

Pero el miembro de Nick seguía avanzando implacablemente. Y el momento de la verdad llegó, porque se detuvo brevemente ante una delicada barrera…

.. y siguió avanzando.

"¡N..nick…!" Gemí al sentir una ligera punzada, casi imperceptible. Me apreté contra su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente de nervios. Estaba muy confundida, y mi mente se había vuelto un caos..

No.. d..detente.. detente. No.. no te detengas.. No te detengas.. no te detengas…por favor

Gimiendo tiernamente, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas hasta que finalmente todo su miembro entro en mi cuerpo, y sin decir nada nos quedamos ahí los dos en silencio.

"J..Jess.. Perdóname. "Me dijo al oído Nick, mordiéndomelo suavemente.

Y durante algunos segundos me quedé en silencio, en shock. Entonces me mordí los labios, dejando escapar un suave quejido ante sus caricias, y con dificultad le dije: "Despacito…."

Y todo comenzó.

Las caderas de Nick se hicieron para atrás unos centímetros, y luego me penetro con mucha delicadeza, poco a poco.

"Ah…ay…" Dije recargando mi rostro en su hombro, temblorosa. No sentía ningún dolor, cosa que me extrañó, pero era una sensación rarísima. Nunca hubiera pensado que perdería mi virginidad en estas condiciones.

Nick siguió besándome el cuello y los hombros, y de nuevo sus caderas realizaron la sexual maniobra, sacándome otra vez un suave gemido.

"Uf…."

Y otra vez. Y otra vez. De nuevo… más, otra vez…

Yo solo me sujetaba al cuerpo de Nick, gimiendo suavemente, mientras sus caderas daban embestidas cada vez más firmes entre mis piernas. Su mienbro entraba y salía de mi sexo cada vez más vigorosamente, logrando que mi deliciosa humedad se deslizara por mi piel hasta el asiento.

Slap…slap….slap….slap….

"N..Nick ah…mm…mm.. ..ah…" Mis gemidos no dejaban lugar a dudas, y eran tiernos y sexuales, de aquella hembra que se sabe sometida y pide más. Mi rostro pasaba de la angustia al éxtasis, sonrojándose evidentemente, mientras Nick respiraba agitadamente en mi cuello.

Y sus caderas seguían aumentando la velocidad, hasta que llego un punto en el que la camioneta se zarandeaba ahora violentamente, de un lado al otro, y los viejos amortiguadores chirreaban como si se estuvieran quejando.

Pero nada de eso me importaba. El ardor en mi cuerpo era exquisito, y quería más. Mucho más.

"N..nick… Nick…ah.." Gemí suavemente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. El gruñó un poquito, y en respuesta acelero un poco más sus movimientos, seguramente porque supo que por mis actitudes estaba a punto de venirme.

Y entonces el tan esperado orgasmo llego de golpe, azotando la puerta.

"AAh…Ahhhh…AAAhhhhhh…N..Nick…" Me retorcí de forma agónica, temblando sin poder controlarme mientras una explosión de placer recorría cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y los orgasmos seguían llegando uno tras otro, y por un segundo creí que me volvería loca.

Y al verme así Nick no pudo aguantar más, y se apretó violentamente contra mi cuerpo, a la vez que se ponía muy tenso. " ..Jess…Ahh…"

Ambos llegamos aun intenso y delicioso orgasmo y yo febrilmente cruce mis piernas en su espalda, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo como si fuera lo único que existiera. Sonreí débilmente al sentir su cuerpo temblar, y con mucha ternura me apreté a él, cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por mis mejillas.

Acabo de perder la virginidad, oh Dios…

Y así, después de varios segundos, Nick terminó de venirse y se quedó en silencio. Nos quedamos abrazados por lo que pareció un año. Nadie decía nada, y solo el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones rompía la monotonía del sonido del bosque.

"J..Jess.. te amo.." Me dijo Nick al oído, besándomelo suavemente.

Entonces me volvió a ganar el sentimiento y comencé a llorar, y al ver mi reacción Nick se angustió. "Jess, perdón, yo…"

"C..cállate, Nick.. –Dije aun en llanto.- Llévame a mi casa."

"Si…Jess, perdóname." Respondió con voz triste, y rápidamente se separó de mi cuerpo y luego de subirme mi tanga y asegurarse que estuviera bien sentada cerró mi puerta y corrió a sentarse en su lugar.

La vieja pick up dio la vuelta y nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa. Y al llegar me baje del carro y sin darle tiempo a Nick para despedirse me fui corriendo a mi recamara, en donde apenas llegue me tire en la cama para seguir con mi llanto.

Estaba muy confundida. Hoy había perdido mi virginidad y la experiencia había resultado ser deliciosa, pero…

¿Con Nick?

Todo mi ser quería odiarlo por haberse aprovechado de mí, por chantajearme vilmente con las fotos, pero…

No podía. En el fondo también me sentía feliz, y eso me tenía muy confundida. Y así estuve llorando y llorando, hasta que sin darme cuenta…

…Me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

Continuara...?


End file.
